Héroes
by H.Pau Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata ha corrido por su vida durante sus 12 años, hasta que un día escapando de un minotauro se los encuentra, esos dos chicos que le cambiaran la vida para siempre y le enseñaran que ser un semidios no es tan malo como siempre pensó (SasuHina)
1. Hinata

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La historia está ambientada en el mundo que Rick Riordan propuso en su saga de libros "Percy Jackson"

_**La más dulce vida consiste en no saber nada.**_

– Sófocles

A través del espeso bosque corría una pequeña figura envuelta en una capa, escapaba de un enorme monstruo que rugía cada que esta se le escapaba, aunque no duraría por mucho tiempo así, su energía se agotaba rápido, tenía días de haber probado bocado y pocas horas de sueño encima.

Miraba lo que parecía ser el final de la montaña, si lograba llegar al lago algo podría hacer, si tan solo no se hubiera alejado tanto de su campamento predilecto por algo de comida nada habría pasado, pero tampoco era momento de lamentarse, necesitaba encontrar algo con que defenderse o terminaría devorada por aquella bestia.

— Rápido... Rápido ya está cerca—se auto animaba lo mejor que podía, pero ni todo su esfuerzo fue suficiente para que no la alcanzara, fue lanzada hacia un árbol con toda la fuerza de aquella criatura, su pequeño cuerpo choco contra el tronco sacándole todo el aire que almacenaba en sus pulmones rompiéndole de paso varias costillas, pero no se desmayó, no podía su vida estaba en peligro y si sus ojos se cerraban era seguro que moriría.

Su visión ya opacada por su largo fleco estaba borrosa por el golpe, aun así se esforzó por levantarse del césped que la estaba envolviendo invitándola a dormir sobre él, necesitaba un descanso pero no podía permitírselo, no en aquel momento. Miro al rededor tratando de enfocar algo que la ayudara, no había nada, no era como si una espada o arco fueran a aparecer de la nada, lo sabía pero aun así debía buscar ya que el correr estaba descartado, no podía en su condición.

— Madre... si tan solo me hubieras dejado algo—escucho al animal rugir cada vez más cerca y lo único que su mente atino a hacer fue subir por el árbol que momentos antes había parado su vuelo, y espero, rogó por que aquella cosa no previera su siguiente ataque, mientras aquel monstruo llegaba hacía su sitio se encargó de ver hacía al rededor trazando en su mente el camino que había recorrido y tratando de ubicarse en el mapa que había visto meses atrás antes de adentrarse en aquel bosque, sabía que se había alejado de su meta que el campamento improvisado que había sido su hogar durante las últimas semanas.

Al final lo único que había podido deducir era que estaba lejos y no había posibilidad de regresar sin acabar o perder al Minotauro antes, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, necesitaba un plan mejor del que estaba por realizar, pero en su condición no podía hacer algo mejor, o al menos no se le ocurría algo mejor. Tomo entre sus manos una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para que le sirviera de cuchillo, o deseaba que así ocurriera y en cuanto la bestia estuvo debajo de ella brinco clavándole la rama en el hombro, un mal error de cálculos ya que esta iba dirigida a su cuello, aquello solo hizo enojar aún más al animal que la tomo de la pierna lanzándola de nuevo, ella solo pudo atinar a protegerse su cuello antes de chocar con algo, primero fue algo blando y tibio y después contra otro tronco, esta vez no pudo mantenerse alerta y se quedó tirada en el piso viendo lo que pasaba, para su sorpresa en el piso estaba una mata de cabello rubio, era de un niño como de su edad, con el que suponía había chocado poco antes, y a unos metros de él había otro niño, más alto que ella de cabello azabache y ojos negros como el carbón, estaba enfundando una katana listo para atacar al monstruo que momentos antes la había mandado a volar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la conciencia.

— Tonto levántate de una vez— dijo aquel chico de pelo negro a lo que el rubio solo atino a pararse del pasto sobándose el estómago mientras soltaba una que otra queja sobre el dolor, ninguno de los dos la volteo a ver, no sabía si ya la creían muerta o simplemente no les interesaba su estado de salud, claro después de golpear a uno de ellos aunque fuera sin querer, no podía pedir simpatía

— Chicos concéntrense, es uno de rutina deben de poder vencerlo pronto— habló otra voz a sus espaldas suponía, no podía voltear a ver, aunque tampoco hubo necesidad ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba a su lado, era una chica guapa debía admitir, tenía el cabello rosado, suponía que se lo pintaba aunque no había señal alguna de que así fuera, sus ojos verdes la observaban minuciosamente, sentía su cálido tacto sobre su piel revisando sus heridas, no podía siquiera soltar quejidos de dolor cada que palpaba algún lugar lastimado, solo se dedicaba a verla, esta le sonrió dulcemente—Calma, pronto estarás bien—y como si esas palabras fueran magia, logro sentirse a salvo dejando que su cansancio ganara quedándose dormida.

No muy lejos de ella se libraba una batalla, ambos chicos peleaban contra el Minotauro hasta que el pelinegro logro cortarle la cabeza con la katana, la cabeza cayo algo lejos de su cuerpo y pocos segundos después ambos se hicieron cenizas dejando quemado el pasto donde se habían encontrado, solo hasta el momento que se supieron a salvo voltearon a las chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, su mejor amigo golpeaba su puerta haciendo demasiado ruido para la hora que era, había salido ya listo, estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano, todos en el campamento lo hacían, tenía puesta una playera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, era hora del entrenamiento, al salir vio a su amigo con una playera blanca y pantalones naranjas.

— Pareces un payaso— soltó empezando a caminar hacia la zona de entrenamientos, no se detuvo a observar su entorno, lo conocía muy bien, había cabañas a los costados, eran alrededor de catorce y otras tres más grandes detrás de ellos, cada una proveniente de un dios. Una vez que pasaron la zona de las cabañas se encontraron con la zona de entrenamientos, había diferentes aparatos para ese fin, pero a él solo le interesaba la zona de combate y el único que le podía hacer frente era su acompañante que no paraba de hablar de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza que generalmente iba enfocado a su otra amiga.

— Hoy saldremos, hay reportes de un Minotauro rondando la zona, no se sabe que lo trajo hasta este lugar— comentó de pronto su amigo, le dio un zape, eso era lo primero y único que deseaba escuchar, era normal que bestias se infiltraran en la montaña pero ya tenía semanas que una tan poderosa como un Minotauro no lo hacía, eso lo ponía ansioso, la única manera de ver que tanto había mejorado era midiéndose contra aquellas cosas ya que no temía lastimarlos.

— ¿A qué hora salimos?— pregunto tomando una espada de madera, la hizo girar en sus manos y miro a su compañero que tomo otra con una cara rara, sabía bien que él no era fan de la esgrima, de hecho se le daba bastante mal aquello, lo suyo iba más a los puños o de vez en cuando el arco y la flecha aunque eso era más por lo que su padre le había heredado que por voluntad propia

— En una hora, Sakura está preocupada de que si lo dejamos mucho tiempo haga destrozos o atraiga más— el solo asintió antes de empezar a atacar, como ya esperaba no tardo en ganarle al rubio, las espadas no eran su fuerte, suspiro yendo de regreso a su cabaña, necesitaba un cambio de ropa y su katana, aquella tarde sería interesante.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada ya se encontraba en la salida, todo el campamento estaba rodeado por una barda que los hacía invisibles al exterior, solo alguien que conocía el lugar podía entrar a el, tenía puesta una playera azul marino con cuello alto y algo ancho, también unos shorts que le llegaban a las rodillas color blanco, tenía atada a la cadera su katana mirando hacía el bosque, no tardaron mucho en llegar sus amigos, Naruto de naranja como siempre y Sakura con un delicado vestido rojo, rodó los ojos, no entendía como alguien tan listo como ella no entendía que para esas misiones debía usar pantalones o shorts, pero lo dejo pasar ya que ella rara vez participaba en los combates, era más de decirles como vencer al enemigo o ayudarles a planear alguna estrategia, además de que estaba especializada en medicina.

— Bien chicos, debe ser algo sencillo para ustedes, debemos ir y regresar pronto ya saben— hablo la chica como si fuera la jefa, el siempre era el líder de aquellas misiones aunque ella tenía toda la información, ventaja de ser de las favoritas además de hija de Atenea

— Lo sabemos Sakura, ya vayámonos— dijo saliendo de la barrera, los dos lo siguieron alerta, él también lo estaba pero más discreto que ellos, llegaron a donde se habían dado los avistamientos del monstruos, miro al rededor, había señales de pelea, había encontrado una presa y sabía que no eran los chicos del campamento, ¿Acaso algún humano se le había ocurrido entrar a la montaña?, no era la primera vez que tenían que recatar a uno de esos patéticos seres.

— Esto debe ser lo que lo atrajo— noto que su amiga pensaba lo mismo que el, caminaron en dirección hacia los destrozos, tardaron una hora en encontrar al Minotauro, estaba al parecer buscando a su presa, eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, al menos aun no mataba al tonto que se le hubiera ocurrido entrar.

— Ahí esta— susurro Naruto, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos mientras trataban de ubicar al humano, negó con la cabeza, no lo podía ver.

Escucharon un grito y del árbol una chiquilla brinco encajándole al minotauro una rama, los tres quedaron pasmados al ver eso, aquella niña no era una humana, no podía ser humana, estos regularmente solo gritaban y se paralizaban, algunos gritaban pero nunca había visto uno atacar y menos con aquella fuerza, salieron de su asombro cuando el minotauro tomo a la niña de la pierna dispuesto a aventarla, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar corriendo hacia donde la iba a lanzar y detuvo un poco la fuerza con la que termino chocando, aquello la hubiera matado seguramente, se interpuso entre la chica y la bestia, esta se encargó de rugirle, seguro pensaba que aquel día iba a cenar bien, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, desesperado por que su amigo no se movía lo hizo reaccionar, este se paro diciendo cosas que ignoro, después escucho a Sakura decirles lo que ya sabían, no se preocupaba mucho por la niña, sabía que Sakura se encargaría de que estuviera bien, acomodo su katana entre sus manos y empezaron a atacar, el contrincante estaba molesto por lo que fue más difícil predecir sus movimientos, pero al final logro encontrar una debilidad y corto su cabeza, suspiro volteando a ver a las dos chicas que yacían en el piso, una ya estaba inconsciente.

— No es un humano— hablo la de ojos verde, estaba tratando de curarla lo suficiente para poder moverla hacia el campamento, se dispuso entonces a ver a la chica, tenía el cabello negro azulado, su piel era blanca tal vez demasiado, tenía una capa bastante maltratada y rasgada, su ropa consistía en una sudadera que suponía en algún momento fue de algún color entre beige y blanco, y unos leggins negros, no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado, no pudo ver más de ella ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de flequillo que le llegaba al mentón y las ropas le quedaban demasiado grandes

— Llevémosla al campamento... Necesita atención médica especializada— hablo enfundando su katana, ahora estaba intrigado ¿Quién era ella?

_**Sin más me despido, espero les guste esta historia y le den mucho amor. **_

_**P.D: si por aquí tengo a alguien que le guste leer en Wattpad, esta historia es mía, empecé escribiendo en esa plataforma pero no me gusta mucho así que regrese aquí x3 **_


	2. Campamento

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La historia está ambientada en el mundo que Rick Riordan propuso en su saga de libros "Percy Jackson"

_**Cuando está en medio de las adversidades ya es tarde para ser cauto.**_

\- _Séneca_

Despertó sintiendo como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima, y algo parecido había sucedido, se sentó mirando alrededor, no entendía nada lo último que recordaba eran ese par de ojos amables verdes que la reconfortaron al grado de dejarla dormir, miro su ropa notando que la habían cambiado, si se hubiera sentido algo mejor tal vez se estaría sonrojando, pero en aquel momento no tenía cabeza para eso, se levanto sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas y espalda, pero era bastante soportable por lo que se encamino hasta un espejo que había ahí y se miró repasando sus heridas, tenía una puesta una playera negra con un símbolo que de inmediato ubicó como el de Atenea en el pecho, también tenía unos pantalones cortos blancos muy simples que supuso eran de hombre por la forma tan poco femenina, fuera de eso estaba cubierta por vendas que no la dejaban verse correctamente, miro su cabello enredado pero para su sorpresa lavado, su flequillo seguía ahí sin dejar ver su cara, era lo mejor, la gente se asustaba o se preocupaba por ella creyendo que era ciega y nada más alejado de la realidad, una vez que termino de inspeccionarse se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación, era algo parecido a una tienda médica había una docena de camillas alineadas a los costados de la habitación, a un lado de cada una de ellas había una mesita con artículos médicos, al reparar en la camilla en la que ella había estado encontró su capa a un lado en una silla, la tomo poniéndosela y se cubrió por completo descubriendo entonces que alguien se había ocupado de remendarla por completo, acaricio la tela sonriendo levemente y entonces sí dejo salir un pequeño sonrojo, era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por ella en más tiempo del que podría recordar.

Salió de la tienda tapándose los ojos con la mano para evitar que el sol los dañara, tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de que se acostumbrara a la nueva luz, una vez que lo hizo noto que había muchos chicos, algunos de su edad, otros más chicos y muy pocos más grandes que ella, el mayor habría de tener veintiuno a lo máximo, camino ignorando lo mejor posible las miradas de todos, trato mejor de concentrarse en su alrededor para evitar centrar sus pensamientos en las personas, no sabía bien a donde se dirigía, solo deseaba alejarse de los ojos de todos.

\- ¡Oye! —Escucho la voz de alguien tras ella, volteo tranquilamente, vio a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules corriendo hacia ella, lo miraba tratando de saber si había sido el al que había visto ayudarla— Jejeje deberías seguir en cama ... establece muy lastimada - dijo cuándo se acercó lo suficiente, lo miro a los ojos, ser el, algo le dijo que era él aunque hasta el momento había visto unos diez rubios más por lo cual no tenía cien por ciento seguro de eso - Soy Naruto - trato de hacerla hablar aunque fuera un poco, no podría ver sus ojos pero podría sentir su mirada sobre el por qué estaba algo nervioso

—Hi-Hinata - susurro muy bajo, el contrario tuvo que tener de lo que había escuchado, se rasco la nuca, no sabía si había escuchado bien

\- ¿Hinata? —Pregunto bastante dudoso, aquella chica hablaba muy bajo, aun así la contraria asintió con la cabeza, sonrió bastante - Oh que bien - le revolvió el cabello, aquella chica era rara

Escucho entonces algo parecido a un gruñido detrás de ella, volteo algo rápido mirando al chico, el si lo reconocido porque había visto su cara

\- Así que ya puedes pararte, menos mal empezaba a creer que eras demasiado débil y morirías - ¿Qué sabía aquel chico sobre ella? abrió un par de veces la boca para decirle algo pero al final se quedó callada, se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada

—Sasuke, no molestes a la niña —miro al rubio, no entendía a determinadas personas, debían tener su misma edad ¿Por qué le decían niña?

—Ba-basta ... Te-tenemos la mí-misma ed-edad exactamente - no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse, no había convivido con otros chicos nunca, es más tuve aproximadamente seis meses de la última vez que había hablado con alguien, por lo cual no sabía cómo modular tenía su voz, siempre hablaba muy bajo dado que estaba acostumbrada al silencio

—Oh mira ... pero si hablas - escucho al chico más alto, no sabía muy bien que pensar de ellos

\- Basta ya Teme —hablo el rubio jalando a la recién llegada— No la molestes acaba de despertar, debemos mejor enseñarle el lugar - sonrió, sabía que su amigo odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero ambos eran muy curiosos, había una cosa que todos compartían y era que habían llegado desde muy pequeños, algunos por sus padres los habían dejado y otros simplemente habían llegado, el campamento había algo que atraía, pero nadie llegaba de los 9 en adelante, era la edad en la que los semi dioses empezaban a oler más y eso atraía a los monstruos, por ahí habían escuchado que para ellos los mestizos eran más deliciosos que los humanos regulares, así que el hecho de que ella siguió viva a esa edad era sorprendente, además de que se vieron que estaba sola

\- Bien bien, camina niña - comenzó su andar, la chica frunció el ceño aunque ninguno de los dos problemas verla, aun así los seguimos, aquel lugar la atracción y no sabía por qué, además de que era mejor que estar afuera sola y desprotegida

\- Te va a gustar todo— afirmar el rubio, la empujaba de los hombros sin dejar de hablar, no sabía bien como sentirse, nunca había conocido a nadie que hablara tanto como el, la mareaba.

\- Ahora eres tú el que la molesta Dobe - dijo con cierta gracia en su voz, el rubio no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo

\- N-no es así - se cruzó de brazos como si de un niño pequeño se trata y sigue caminando

\- Bien, estos son los campos de entrenamiento, vas a pasar gran parte de tu día —la chica miraba el lugar, era bastante grande y estaba lleno de gente, algunos estaban enfrascados en combates, otros solo golpeaban algunos muñeco o tronco, estaban también los que practican tiro con arco, unos corrían y otros solo platicaban.

\- To-todos ... s-son - no sabía bien como decirlo, si bien conocía la palabra con la que los identificaban, nunca había conocido más semidioses

\- Si lo son, todos son mestizos como nosotros - dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña caravana que la acompañaba por el campamento, ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza - Aprovechando que tocaste el tema ¿Sabes quién es tu padre o madre? —La miro demasiado curioso como para ocultarlo, era inevitable.

\- Pa-padre ... y ... n-no - mintió aunque ninguno de los dos la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de aquel detalle, ella sabía perfectamente quién era su padre, pero había aprendido de su madre que lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de ese hecho

—Mmm ... esperemos entonces que te reclamen pronto - había algo dentro de Sasuke que le exigía investigar con esa chiquilla un poco más pero prefería ignorar ese sentimiento y seguir enseñándole el lugar, no quería comenzar a jugar del chico malo tan rápido.

\- Yo soy hijo de Apolo - hablo el rubio, la chica lo miro detenidamente, claro que era hijo de aquel dios, el chico aparentemente irradiar luz propia, miro al chico de pelo negro pero este evito contestar por lo que su revoltoso amigo contesto por el - Él es hijo de Zeus, así que trata de no enojarlo mucho o lanzara algún rayo —bromeo un poco, aunque para el que no había sido algo tan alejado de la realidad, un par de veces entrenando al azabache se le había pasado mano con algún ataque dejándolo fuera de combate un par de horas.

—Te-técnicamente ... son tío y sobrino ... - hablo la recién llegada a lo que el de ojos negros solo atino a alzar los hombros restándole importancia

\- No lo repitas mucho, soy el tío político de muchos aquí y no todos se sienten cómodos con eso - y sin hablar más del tema seguido caminando por aquel lugar dejado atrás el campo de entrenamiento

\- ¡Este es el lago! —Grito una vez que llegamos a un enorme lago, lo miro encantada, se acercó a la orilla y se hinco tocando el agua - Algunas veces hacemos canotaje o simplemente venimos a nadar, el teme y yo llevamos 105 victorias cada uno: dijo con una enorme sonrisa que grabó vagamente a un zorro y ciertas marcas en sus mejillas, que suponía que eran cicatrices, no lo ayudaban, parecían bigotes.

\- Mañana haremos otra competencia: hablo Sasuke sonriendo de lado, le gustaba la competencia contra el rubio, si bien la del día siguiente no era solo entre ellos dos, nadie les hacía competencia por lo que terminaba siendo lo mismo si estaban o no

\- ¿Ca-cada cuanto la-las hacen? —Pregunto curiosa dada la exorbitante cantidad de victorias de cada uno.

\- Cada semana aproximadamente - dijo con una enorme sonrisa el de ojos azules, la chica sonrió de vuelta aunque el contrario no podría verla, su sonrisa era contagiosa

\- Ya veo ...— miro de nuevo el agua unos segundos antes de levantarse y seguir a los chicos que ya estaban atrás

—Aquí es el comedor, todos nos reunimos a comer, la comida la cosechamos en esta tierra, los hijos de Deméter y Dionisio se encargan de eso, las ninfas del bosque se encargan de la comida y el resto de nosotros de proteger el campamento y algunas otras tareas—Hinata solo asentía con la cabeza, no sabía que más hacer, había muchas cosas que no entendía

\- Sasuke la estas confundiendo, no te preocupes, solo debes saber que aquí comemos, sabrás cuando vienes a comer cuando escuchas un sonido como de corneta - la contraria se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza ante todo lo que llama, no le habíamos visto más claro de esa manera pero suponía que cuando pasara entendía.

\- Bien camina—el pelinegro comenzó su andar de nuevo, lo siguió rápidamente y llegó a las cabañas, había más de las que sabía contar, reconoció varios de los símbolos que estaban en las entradas y supo que cada una era para cada uno de los dioses

\- ¡Tú te puedes quedar conmigo! —Grito el rubio señalando una cabaña, todas ellas una forma parecida, con algunas distinciones pero sobre las mismas bases, eran cabañas con estilo griego, pero seguían siendo cabañas.

—Dobe, tienes demasiados hermanastros como para que esté allí, es mejor que se quede en la casa de Hera, está vacía y no creo que sea la diosa le importa, claro mientras no seas hijo de su amado esposo todo estará bien —miro a la joven detenidamente, era imposible que ella fuera de su hermana, no tenía ese aire de grandeza que todos los hijos de Zeus despedían, bueno tampoco era que conociera a muchos hijos de Zeus, solo eran Itachi y el.

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que no teme, se sentirá sola, insisto en que venga a dormir a mi cabaña, la pasará mejor —la chica no supo que decir, no la molestaba dormir sola pero la idea tampoco le era atractiva

—Tsk ... Bien tonto, que venga a dormir a la mía, Itachi no regresará por un par de semanas y con suerte la reclamación antes de que eso pase —algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco, no estaba segura si dormir en el mismo techo que el chico fuera de la mejor idea, no parecía que le cayera del todo bien, pero no conocía aquel lugar y parecía que se quedaba con el rubio iba a ser una molestia por lo que no podía negarse

—Es-esta bi-bien ... Gra-gracias —dijo con la clara convicción de que podría desmayarse de vergüenza en cualquier momento.

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nwn_


	3. Carrera

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La historia está ambientada en el mundo que Rick Riordan propuso en su saga de libros "Percy Jackson". Por ahí me preguntaron si era la historia o solo usaba el universo, solo uso el universo, la historia es completamente diferente por lo que pueden leer sin spoilerase este, aunque usare algunas cosas del libro.

_**La virtud nunca se queda sola: Aquel que la posee tendrá vecinos.**_

– _Confucio_

—Tsk... Bien tonto, que venga a dormir a la mía, Itachi no regresará por un par de semanas y con suerte la reclaman antes de que eso pase—algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco, no estaba segura si dormir en el mismo techo que el chico fuera la mejor idea, no parecía que le cayera del todo bien, pero no conocía aquel lugar y parecía que si se quedaba con el rubio iba a ser una molestia por lo que no pudo negarse

— Es-esta bi-bien... Gra-gracias—sentía que iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza.

Después de eso sonó una corneta, supo de inmediato que era hora de comer al recordar la vaga conversación que tuvieron unos momentos antes, los chicos miraron hacia donde estaba el comedor, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el estómago del rubio empezó a sonar

— Eres una desgracia dobe—dijo el pelinegro aguantándose la risa, solo dejo salir una ligera sonrisa, el chico solo atino a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada apenado

— Es tu culpa, no me has dejado comer nada en todo el día—se cruzó de brazos encaminándose hacia el comedor

— Y robarle fruta a Dionisio ¿no se le considera comer? —lo siguió a la misma velocidad, la chica solo pudo imitar la acción, le causaba gracia su relación y sobretodo viendo la personalidad del azabache.

Al llegar al comedor se abrumo casi de inmediato, había demasiados chicos, no entendía él porque no había muchos adultos además de los dioses y criaturas mágicas.

— Bueno iré con mis hermanos—miro a su mejor amigo y luego a la chica, se despidió con la mano y corrió a la mesa más grande y por supuesto con más integrantes

— Supongo que tú y yo comeremos juntos, el dobe me joderá si te dejo comer sola—miró a la chica y le indicó la mesa, era pequeña, pero de las más ostentosas del lugar

— No… no necesita hacer todo esto por mí—no sabía bien cómo comportarse al lado del azabache, miro alrededor tratando de pensar de que dios era cada mesa, identificó a los hijos de Ares por la cantidad exorbitante de armas que tenían alrededor, luego vio a los de Afrodita, eran muchos chicos y todos demasiado guapos para ser verdad, imagino que los chicos que tenían copas de vino eran hijos de Dionisio y las que su mesa estaba llena de cereales debían ser Deméter, había un par de mesas solas por las diosas vírgenes o dioses que no tenían hijos no divinos

— ¿Atenea? —señalo una mesa donde estaba sentada aquella chica de cabello rosa que le había ayudado antes, el pelinegro apenas la pudo escuchar

— Si, Sakura la chica que te curo es de esa mesa—la menor asintió con la cabeza grabándose el nombre para poder darle las gracias apropiadamente, llegaron a la mesa más cercana a la hoguera y pronto ninfas les dejaron dos platos de comida, era espagueti con albóndigas, antes de que cualquiera empezara a comer se levantaron y arrojaron al fuego un pedazo de comida, la chica miro a su acompañante, aunque este no podía ver sus ojos notó que lo miraba— Les hacemos una ofrenda a los dioses—le explicó

— ¿Co-comen? —la sola idea le parecía algo divertida, pero al parecer al pelinegro no le hizo gracia, negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño

— No, pero les gusta el olor—se levantó y fue al fuego, la chica rápidamente le dio alcance y aventó parte de su comida ¿A quién se suponía que le debía dar sus ofrendas? ¿A su padre? Suspiro y pensó en el nombre de este, le parecía lo más acertado

"Gracias por ayudarme a sobrevivir" fue lo siguiente que pensó, regreso a su mesa sentándose frente a él

— ¿A quién le rezaste? —el de ojos negros no le despegó la mirada de encima lo que la puso bastante incomoda

— Atenea—mintió, el joven asintió con la cabeza creyéndole, empezaron a comer sin pronunciar más palabras lo que le agrado a ambos, ninguno era de hablar mucho, aunque Sasuke pareciera que si últimamente, solo era por la curiosidad que sentía

Después de la comida siguieron enseñándole todo el lugar y presentándole un par de campistas, los más importantes, hasta ahora había aprendido que Tenten era la capitana de Ares, Naruto de Apolo, Sakura de Atenea, el hermano de Sasuke era el de Zeus, aunque actualmente estando el de misión el capitán era el azabache, la cabaña de Poseidón estaba desocupada y Hades no poseía una, el líder de la cabaña de Deméter era un tal Shino, el de Hermes era Kiba, el de Hefesto un tal Kankuro, la de Afrodita Ino, de Hipnos Shikamaru. Las cabañas de Hestia, Hera y Artemisa se mantenían vacías debido a ser diosas vírgenes, aunque tenían cabañas por no ofenderlas, también había escuchado que la de Artemisa de vez en cuando se ocupaba cuando las cazadoras de esta visitaban el campamento.

Al final del día y después de haber cenado siguió a Sasuke hasta su cabaña, el chico le presto algo de ropa para dormir y le indico donde estaba el baño, primero se dio ella un nada rápido baño, cuando salió ya vestida con la sudadera azul marino y los shorts del chico este ingreso a darse una rápida ducha, el joven le indico donde podía dormir y acto seguido se acostó dándole la espalda, cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

— Venga niña arriba—no sabía que hora era, abrió los ojos sintiéndose mejor que el día pasado, se levantó y el joven le extendió ropa que las hijas de Afrodita le habían prestado para ella— Toma Drew dice que esto debería quedarte, también me dieron un traje de baño para que participaras… si es lo que deseas—no parecía especialmente interesado en si la chica asistía o no a la competencia, había perdido las esperanzas de que llegara alguien que le diera diversión

— N-no me lla-llamo ni-niña—tomo la ropa y la inspecciono, de inmediato decidió que eso no se lo iba a poner— ¿Pu-puedo se-seguir usando su ro-ropa? —Sasuke alzo una ceja, eso no lo esperaba ¿por qué no quería la ropa que le había traído?

— Solo lávala—alzo los hombros y salió de la cabaña, unos minutos después la chica estaba afuera también usando una nueva sudadera con el símbolo de Zeus en el pecho y unos leggins negros

— ¡Hinata! —Naruto llegó gritando— ¿Vas a participar hoy? —la joven asintió con la cabeza aumentando la felicidad del rubio

— Pues vamos a desayunar—dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado de su amigo, camino al comedor se les unió la chica de pelo rosa

— Hey chicos—Sakura se veía feliz de ver al pelinegro y la pelinegra comprendió casi de inmediato el amor que la ojiverde profesaba por el Uchiha

— Sakura-chan—e igual de rápido capto el amor de Naruto por ella, ahí tenían un extraño triángulo amoroso

— Apúrense Quiron tiene un anuncio—y así llegaron casi corriendo al comedor donde un enorme centauro se encontraba frente a la hoguera, los campistas estaban ya en sus mesas por lo que ellos hicieron lo propio, Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron lo más alejados uno de el otro que la mesa les permitió

— Bien veo que ya están todos presentes—empezó el jefe de actividades— como ya se habrán dado cuenta desde hace unos días tenemos una nueva campista por lo que espero todos sean amables con ella y esperemos sea una valiosa adición, como también recordarán el día de hoy es nuestra competencia semanal de nado, el último ganador fue Sasuke de la cabaña de Zeus y el día de mañana es el captura a la bandera no olviden formar sus alianzas con los lideres del equipo rojo y azul—Hinata no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que el centauro hablaba por lo que dejó de prestar atención— Y por último se nos ha informado que el día de mañana el dios Hermes nos honrará con su presencia por lo que espero solo lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes—todo el lugar se lleno del ruido de las charlas ante la noticia ¿un dios en el campamento? Debía de estar pasando algo grande en el olimpo y no había nada que les hiciera más feliz que salir de la monotonía

La mañana paso de lo más "normal" bueno a los estandartes que en el campamento se tenían, Hinata por su parte estaba más que asombrada con todo, había pasado cerca de una hora con Sasuke tratando de encontrar una espada que le acomodara bien, pero ninguna era para ella, o era muy largas, mal balanceadas, el mango corto o muy largo, grueso o delgado, en fin con todas era un completo lío poder tratar de defenderse o un completo desastre cuando de atacar se trataba. Cerca de las once de la mañana estuvo con los hijos de Apolo viendo si lo suyo era más bien el tiro con arco, no era mala con el arma, pero tampoco era tan buena como para considerarlo lo suyo, al final de la mañana había descubierto que no era especialmente buena con nada, lo que decepciono un poco a todos, la chica trato de pasarlo por alto y se dirigió a prepararse para la competencia de nado, se puso el traje de baño de una pieza que alguna chica de la cabaña de Deméter le había obsequiado y encima una playera que según Sasuke le pertenecía a su hermano mayor Itachi, se puso unas sandalias y fue junto con una toalla al lago donde ya estaban todos listos en fila, había cerca de veinte participantes y los demás estaban en canoas o mirando desde tierra, todos expectantes para ver quien ganaría esta vez si Naruto o Sasuke, las apuestas habían iniciado desde antes de que ella llegara, se acomodo a un lado de una chica castaña apenas más alta que ella con dos chongos y un traje de dos piezas rosa, ella ni la volteo a ver, empezó a rezar a su padre dios y debido a eso pudo escuchar que era hija de Ares, ella debía ser Tenten, la había conocido, pero la realidad era que no la recordaba, había demasiadas caras en el campamento y la de ella no era especialmente sobresaliente

Se acomodo y respiro profundo, Quiron entró y empezó con las explicaciones pertinentes

— No hace falta decir que espero sea una competencia sin ningún tipo de trama—dijo mirando al líder y campistas hijos de Hermes— Nada de usar poderes que le puedan causar daño a los demás, sin más mucha suerte a todos y que los dioses estén con ustedes—sonó un pequeño claxon manual, de inmediato todos se tiraron al agua y comenzaron a nadar, Hinata sintió como su cuerpo era revitalizado y empezó a adelantar a todos, pronto estuvo a la par de Sasuke y Naruto, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, estaban demasiado enfrascados en su propia riña como para darse cuenta de alguien más, toco la boya que marcaba donde debía darse vuelta y se hundió en el agua dio una pequeña voltereta debajo y salió al aire ya en la nueva dirección, a la mitad del camino de regreso ya había dejado atrás al hijo de Apolo y Zeus. Llegó a la orilla justo cuando la mayoría estaba llegado a la boya, salió del agua con una sonrisa que debido a que su cabello estaba mojado y pegado a su cara los demás pudieron ver, cerca de un minuto después los rivales principales llegaron, Sasuke había ganado entre los dos

— ¡Ja gane dobe! —se quitó el cabello de la cara, pronto se dio cuenta de que todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar, pero no por él, miro alrededor dándose cuenta de que Hinata estaba recogiendo su toalla para comenzar a secarse, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos, unos dos minutos después los demás campistas llegaban a la orilla

— ¿Quién ganó? —Kiba que se estaba sacudiendo como de un perro se tratase no se daba cuenta del ambiente, ninguno de los recién llegados sabía que estaba sucediendo

— Hinata—Quiron fue el primero en salir del trance, sonriendo con ganas aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de los demás— Hinata Hyuga gana la carrera—los vitorees comenzaron después de eso, sobretodo de los hombres que estaban más que felices de saber que por fin alguien que no fuera Naruto o Sasuke hubiera ganado

Los campistas la cargaron en hombros y se la llevaron gritando su nombre, esa noche ella llevó una corona de laurel dorado durante la cena, Quiron la hizo sentarse en su mesa junto a Dionisio el jefe del campamento, cosa que ella no sabía hasta el momento de la cena, no lo había visto antes por lo que le tuvieron que dar una explicación rápida.

Al parecer el dios se había enamorado de una ninfa que estaba prohibida y la había perseguido por lo que su padre lo había castigado obligándolo a estar en el campamento mestizo por un siglo, agregándole también la prohibición del vino y la producción de uvas para este.

Sasuke por su parte estaba ligeramente enojado y el doble de curioso, aunque ya tenía una teoría de quien era el padre de la chica, y si llegaba a ser cierto las cosas solo estaban por complicarse


End file.
